spikethehawkstoryseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Neux the Naitirk
Full Name Neux the Naitirk Being Naitirk Age 84 Gender Female First Appearence : Spike the Hawk Planet Kritian/Reboot Currently : Trapped In Phantom Dimension Neux the naitirk is a new recurring villain on the spike the hawk series she's a naitirk egam a doppleganger version of a kritian which naitirk is kritian spelled backwards, naitirks are a mirrored versions of kritians neux was once chief of the kritian mages but her desire for power corrupted her then she gets controlled by the ironx which turns her completly into a witch and makes her have longer finger nails Spike the Hawk Planet Kritian/Reboot neux first appeared as the main antagonist of spike the hawk planet kritian including the reboot version she's the third spike the hawk villain to have a comic relief personality as victor spout was the second, neux first appeared as she was discovered including her pet plant monster loogis by dr orochi takaki a corrupt doctor at tokyo including his thugs she forms an alliance with dr orochi , neux wanted to try something different for loogis and use a blue fomula neux and loogis explore tokyo neux wanted to find a subject for loogis to eat but the subject is actually a person neux begin to stalk rachel and patrica neux begin to stare at patrica and licked it's lips neux followed patrica inside the bathroom of the prize center which terrified patrica neux taunted patrica about how the cute young girls like herself are an easy target, Later at the libary neux appeared near patrica with loogis then neux replies to patrica that it's what her plant wants then after a scream from patrica loogis then eats patrica as a full course meal. neux then kidnaps rachel petrelli and takes her back to her hide out , later after a battle spike judith tisha and stephine open up a portal which traps neux and loogis inside the phantom dimesion Possible Return It's stated by an unknown source that neux and loogis will be returning as the main anthagonist again this time for throwback generations but the source has been removed. Crimes Commited Watched Her Pet Plant Monster Loogis eat Patrica Biazz Kidnaps Rachel Petrelli Trivia unlike the original version neux isn't killed off on the reboot version because johnathan said we can't kill off neux because she makes a great comic relief personality . She bares a resemblence to when the wicked queen on snow white is transfered into a witch and neux being controlled by the ironx is a reference to snow white's wicked queen being transfered into a witch johnathan has looked at reviews about neux and fans requested a return for the character and johnathan has mentioned his response to the fan emails. saying we appericate the good reviews the villain character neux is good and so were looking in on upcoming titles for her to return on. She is the elder chief of the naitirk egams and she is immortal which was caused by the ionx since it stopped her aging when she was 84